Accidently in Labor
by Gaffney06
Summary: Last story in my series. The title says it all. Helen and Phoebe go into labor.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Accidently in Labor**

**(Attic Bedroom)**

"Will," Phoebe nudged him in the side. "Will wake up."

"What's wrong?" Will rolled over to face his wife. "I'm not going out for pickles again. I've been twice tonight already."

"I think I'm in labor," Phoebe told him.

"What?" Will sprang up out of bed. "How can you already be on labor?"

"I don't know, but I'm telling you, I'm in labor."

"How can you be for sure?"

"My water just broke!" Phoebe scolded.

**(Master Bedroom)**

"Frank," Helen slowly sat up in bed. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Frank grumbled.

"The baby," Helen told him. "I think I'm in labor."

"You think?" Frank rolled over in bed. "Wake me up when you know for sure."

"Frank!" Helen yelled.

"Alright, alright." Frank moaned. "I'm getting up."

**(Hallway)**

The door swung open as Will prepared to knock on the bedroom door. "What the hell are you doing down here?" Frank grumbled.

"Phoebe's in labor," Will ranted.

"No!" Frank growled. "Phoebe can't be in labor; Helen is in labor."

"Are you kidding me?" Will asked as Phoebe joined him by the door.

"One of you better get me to the hospital." Phoebe told them through the pain. "NOW!"

"All north's and Beardsley's assemble now!" Frank yelled to his children.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked as the entire clan now stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Christina asked.

"Early," Frank responded. "The baby is coming."

"Which baby?" Dylan asked.

"Hers, mine, ours," Helen told them, holding her stomach.

"Get you clothes on quickly," Frank instructed. "We have to get to the hospital. I'm going to take Will and Phoebe in the car. Dylan, I need you and Christina to bring everyone else in the bus."

**(Car –20 minutes later)**

"What can I do for you officer?" Frank rolled the window down.

"You were driving seventy in a fifty-five zone," the officer explained. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"My husband and I are in labor and so are our son and daughter," Helen explained as calmly as possible.

"Excuse me?" The officer asked as Frank pounded his head against the steering wheel.

""Can you just give him the ticket before I have my babies in the car," Phoebe yelled from the backseat.

"License and registration please," the officer asked and Frank gave him the required documents.

**(Hospital – 10 minutes later)**

"I'm in labor and it's his fault," Helen told the nurse pointing at Frank.

"Me too," Phoebe groaned. "Defiantly his fault.

"I know how I am responsible for Helen, but how exactly am I responsible for you?" Frank turned to Phoebe.

"You bought the faulty condoms and then gave them to us. Remember?" Will reminded him.

"So we're back to that again. Are you ever going to let me forget it?" Frank grumbled as Helen and Phoebe were sat in wheelchairs and rolled down the hallway.

**(20 Hours later – Birthing room one)**

"You can do this baby," Will comforted Phoebe.

"Shut up Will. You aren't the one doing all the work," Phoebe yelled. "Your part only lasted a couple seconds."

"You're right," Will continued to comfort her. "You still need to relax and concentrate on breathing."

"Okay Phoebe, on the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push okay." The doctor told her.

"Oh God," Phoebe grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it hard as she felt the contraction begin.

**(Birthing room two)**

"How much longer is this going to take?" Frank grumbled. "After this many kids shouldn't this one just pop right out?"

"Put a sock in it Frank," Helen yelled.

"It shouldn't be long now," the doctor told. "She's fully dilated and ready to push."

"Good. We're strange enough. I don't need my daughter to be born after my grandsons," Frank growled as Helen began to push.

**(Two hours later – Helen and Phoebe's shared hospital room)**

"They are ALL so cute," Christina commented as she looked at her sister and nephews.

"What about names?" Dylan asked.

"Phillip North Beardsley," Phoebe announced, kissing her one of her son's head.

"And this is Jacob North Beardsley," Will announced holding his second son.

"Elizabeth North Beardsley," Helen smiled as Frank rubbed the child's head.

"It's so sweet that they are going to be sharing the same birthday," Christina cooed.

"January 12th will always be a special day in the North-Beardsley house," Helen looked to her family.

"January 12th?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that our daughter is the older of the two," Frank grumbled. "She was born at 12:00 AM on the dot."

"Actually," Will told him. "Phillip was born on the 11th at 11:55 PM and Jacob was born at 11:59 PM."

"Oh good grief," Frank fell to his knees.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
